Raven
by Donnegail
Summary: Les Fédérés prévoient d'attaquer une nouvelle ville. Prévenu par des espions, un groupe de soldats est envoyé sur place pour évacuer les civils et se préparés à riposter si besoin. Elizabeth Swann et James Norrington se joignent à eux et débarquent dans la petite ville calme. Aucun d'eux ne se doute qu'un événement tragique se prépare. OS Elizabeth et James. Présence de OCs.


_Tous les personnages sont mes création excepté, quelque personnages d'Harry Potter dans le chapitre 2, Elizabeth, James et le Gouverneur Swan. Cependant ces 3 derniers sont des OS. _

_Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je ne le fait que pour mon plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me donner vôtre avis._

* * *

><p>Un pâle soleil réchauffé les rues étroites de la petite ville.<p>

De temps à autre, une voiture ou une charrette passait, remplie de valises , entassées sur les genoux d'une famille, accompagnée d'un officier dont la médaille brillait faiblement à la lumière claire du jour.

Une camionette se gara sur le bas côté, laissant passée une autre charette puis quelques soldats en sortirent. L'un d'eux, relevant son tricorne noir et levant la tête sur la rue vide, se retourna et regarda sortir de la voiture une jeune femme blonde, habillée de kaki/brun, une dague à la ceinture, accompagnée d'un pistolet.

Elle le rejoingnit et s'adressa à un garde qui venait vers eux.

"- Ils sont tous partis ?

- Oui, Madame, les dernière familles sont en train d'être accompagnées au Centre.

- Et les animaux ?

- Ils y sont déjà, Madame !"

La jeune femme acquiesça.

"- Bien. Veillait à ce qu'ils y restent le temps que dura le combat, je ne veux aucun civil blessé !"

Sachant que dans le mot "civil" elle incluait humains et animaux, le soldat passa un ordre à un camarade qui s'éloigna rapidement vers une charrette et y prit place près de son compagnon d'arme et de la petite famille.

James rejoignit le Caporal déjà sur place pour indiquer les mesures à prendre tandis qu'Elizabeth avançait dans la rue.

Une autre petite charrette tirait par deux cheveux de traits alezan passa et Elizabeth vis une petite fille de quatre ans à peine, portée ses grands yeux bruns sur elle en serrant contre sa poitrine un lapin en peluche. La charrette fit une embraquée sur une pierre et la fillette fit tomber sa peluche sur la route.

Elizabeth ramassa le lapin et fit signe au cochet d'arrêter la voiture. En souriant, elle rendit la peluche à la jeune fille qui lui rendit un sourire bienveillant. Lizzie s'adressa au père de famille.

"- Prenez soin de vous... et de lui, fit-elle avec un regard vers la peluche, je viendrais vous cherchez quand vous pourrez revenir. Dites au garde à l'entrée du camp que le Général Swann vous permets de prendre avec vous votre chien, ajouta t-elle en remarquant une laisse dépasser d'un sac à dos bourrés de vêtements, il vous le rendra aussitôt."

Elle se recula et la voiture redémarra avant de disparraitre au coin d'une rue plus large.

James avança vers elle.

"- Miss Swann, vous père et votre fils vous attendes à L'Hôtel de Ville !

- Je vous ai déjà dit milles fois de m'appeler Elizabeth, Amiral !"

Elle lui sourit amicalement et le suivis.

* * *

><p>L'Hôtel de Ville, un grand bâtiment de pierres grises, délavées par le temps, se dressait au centre d'une petite place. Un marché devait s'y réunnir tous les jeudis mais par ce jour, où tous les habitants étaient partis, seule une troupe d'armement y grouillait, transportant munitions, armes et protection vers les points stratégiques aménagés à diverses endroits de la ville en cas de replis ou de contre-attaque de l'ennemi, tandis que d'autres camion partait vers les première lignes du combat, qui attendait encore, caché derrière la colline, dans les tentes de toiles grises sales les ordres des Majors. Des Capitaines pressés, jetaient des ordres aux soldats qui se hâtaient de mettre tout en place, en saluant au passage l'Amiral et le Général, qui tous deux leurs rendait leurs saluts, ce qui avait pour conséquence de surprendre les hommes, peu habitués à de tels considérations.<p>

En entrant dans le hall de L'Hôtel, James se dirigea vers un grand homme un peu enveloppé qui aboyait ses ordres à des serviteurs, remplaçant les salles de mariage par des QG et les bureau administratifs par des chambres dédiés aux Généraux eux même. Il tourna son air sévère et peu sympathique vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et ses petits yeux sombres scruttèrent les deux personnes avant de saluer d'un air strict et froid, surtout envers Elizabeth qu'il scruta de haut en se montrant tout juste respectueux dans la salutation.

"- Amiral Norrington ! Général Swann ! Veillez me suivre !"

James ne releva pas le manque évident de respect envers Elizabeth, sans nul doute dût au fait qu'elle soit une femme, mais sa main se crispa sur le manche de son épée, ce qui n'échappa ni au Général, ni à Elizabeth elle même. Tandis que l'Amiral suivait le Général, elle lui frolla la main en lui faisant comprendre par le regard que ce genre de réflexion lui était égale. Elle crut voir James frémir lorsqu'elle lui frôla les doigts mais cela fut si discret qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvée.

Le général poussa une grande porte de bois blanc, qui menna à un salon richement meublé, où tronait un grand bureau de bois sombre. Assis sur deux fauteils de bois sombre, à velour clair, le Gouverneur Swann regardais une carte tandis que le jeune Joseph contemplait les splendides peintures murales du bureau. Dés l'entrée de sa mère, le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond et courrut vers elle.

"- Maman !

- Joseph ! "

Elizabeth serra contre elle son fils, se baissant à sa hauteur pour que le petit puisses enserrer son cou de ses bras et enfouir son visage dans sa veste foncée.

Il la lâcha ensuite et sourit à L'Amiral qui lui rendit son sourire amical.

Le Gouverneur se leva de son siège et s'alluma James, qui s'inclina, avant de rejoindre sa fille qu'il serra dans ses bras.

Le Général les regarda avec un reniflement de mépris à peine masqué puis parla.

"- Les ennemis ne devrait pas attaquer avant après demain selon nos sources !

-Merci, Général, répondit le Gouverneur, veillez à présent rejoindre vos hommes pour préparer l'attaque !"

Le Général s'inclina à peine et sortit sur le champ. Le viel homme regarda à nouveau sa fille.

"- Tu vas bien à ce que je vois. " il lui passa une main sur la joue, là ou la marque encore récente d'une plaie se distinguait de sa couleur rouge sur la peau pâle.

"- Ce n'est rien, père, juste une égratignure ! Mais vous, vous allez bien aussi !

- Oh moi ! Je vais comme un homme de mon âge peut se porter ! Et m'occuper de ce jeune Joseph n'est pas si simple. Il tient beaucoup de ton caractère, et de ton envie d'aventures!

- Oh, mais cela n'est pas un défaut, Gouverneur, et à son âge nous pouvons lui pardonner, ajouta James, avec toujours un sourire bienveillant."

Le Gouverneur aquiessa et donna une petite tappe sur l'épaule de son ami.

"- Allons , je vous conduit à vos chambre !

- J'y vais ! Suivez moi !, s'exclama Joseph avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte et de s'engager d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, suivit par les 3 adultes.

* * *

><p>La nuit était bien avancée déjà. Elizabeth, allongée dans son lit, somnollait, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans la chambre d'à côté, dormait son père et son fils, sous bonne garde. Elle songeait qu'il faudrait qu'ils rejoingnent le campement installé près de la rivière, loin du combat où les villageois étaient allés eux aussi. Elle ne voulait pas risqué de les perdre, une nouvelle fois en ce qui concerné son père. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Une explosion se fit entendre dans le lointain. Elle sursauta. Un lointain pas si lointain que ça. Des cris lui parvenait de dehors. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'habilla en toute hâte, elle passait sa veste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer James, méconnaissable, du sang couvrant sa veste et une partie de son visage. Elizabeth le regarde entrer, bouche bée et avança vers lui.<p>

"- Au mon Dieu, James ! Que vous est-il arriver ?!

- Miss Swann, répondit-il, hors d'haleine, ne prétend pas attention à la main qu'Elizabeth posa sur sa poitrine avec un air dérouté, on nous attaque !"

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un lumière vive monta dans les airs et illumina la chambre, avant que tout n'explose.


End file.
